Without you
by Mousoukyu
Summary: George voit son frère s'éloigner un peu plus chaque jours, il ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe. (UA, je suppose)


**Auteur: Mousoukyu**

 **Pairing: George W. et Fred W.**

 **Disclaimers: They're not mine, I'm so sad, she doesn't even know how to take care of them. :'( … Hum, me neither, in fact…**

 **Résumé : George voit son jumeau se séparait peu à peu de lui. Il ne comprend plus ce qu'il se passe.**

 **Note : Je sais que cet os n'est pas assez approfondi, que je pourrais améliorer tellement de choses. Mais je n'ai pas le temps et je ne veux pas le laisser s'enliser dans mes documents inutilement.**

 **Titre : Without you.**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Genre: Tragédie, drame.**

 **Without you.**

George marchait calmement dans les rues.

C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il se retrouvait seul en ville, sans son jumeau à ses côtés. Seulement, pour une raison que seul son frangin connaissait et conservait égoïstement, ce dernier avait voulu le tenir éloigné de lui pendant quelques heures.

Au départ, George n'avait pas réellement compris pourquoi. Cela lui avait fait un étrange serrement au coeur, même. Habituellement, c'était Fred qui ne supportait pas d'être loin de lui. Mais après réflexion, il s'était dit que cela devait être important pour le plus âgé, et qu'il ne devait pas poser de questions, garder son scepticisme pour lui. Alors obéissant, il avait fait un bisou à son jumeau et était parti se balader en ville, pensant à ce que ce dernier pouvait bien avoir. Il avait tourné en rond, se remémorant ces dernières semaines qui avaient été pour le moins étranges et déplaisantes.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il était avec son jumeau, George s'était toujours senti bien, réconforté et protégé dans son aura douce. Même le fait d'avoir une relation largement trop différente de la normale ne l'avait en aucun cas gêné dans ses sentiments. Il aimait son frère et n'en n'avait jamais douté.

Seulement, il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé depuis un certain temps. Lorsque que Fred était parti il-ne-savait-pas-où avec sa mère, prétendant qu'ils devaient converser, il en était revenu bouleversé et changé. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais ça ne semblait pas du tout plaisant, loin de là. Puisque depuis ce jour, l'état de son jumeau ainsi que leur relation se détérioraient littéralement. Tout ce qu'ils avaient construit pendant plusieurs années commençait à n'être que souvenirs acerbes.

Mais George gardait espoir, car c'était dans sa nature. Il espérait que bientôt, Fred lui reviendrait, un grand sourire sur les lèvres en lui disant que ce n'était rien et qu'il ne le fuyait pas comme il le croyait. Car il en avait terriblement l'impression. La distance qui prenait davantage de place entre eux se creusait un peu plus chaque jours. De même pour son coeur malmené qui subissait le rejet las de son frère, douloureusement. Ça terrorisait le plus jeune, qui n'était pas habitué à ressentir cela. Ayant été continuellement protégé par son grand frère, il ne parvenait pas à gérer tout cela. À ramener son amour près de lui.

A ces pensées lourdes à supporter, George ferma durement les yeux, au bord des larmes et en ravala douloureusement la bille dans sa gorge qui menaçait de ressortir. Il les rouvrit lentement et leva la tête vers le ciel noir, contemplant le peu d'étoiles qu'il réussissait à discerner derrière les nuages. Il lui manquait…

Fred avait l'air de s'enliser dans une chose, un malheur qui était incompréhensible à George. Il voyait son visage faiblir à vue d'œil en des couleurs sans joie et s'excaver au fil des jours. Ses yeux se vidaient de cette lueur qu'il aimait tant, cette jubilation visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure de son double disparaître. Ses attitudes devenir aussi fatiguées et lasses qu'un damné, moins entreprenantes qu'avant, malhabiles et vacillantes. Ses cheveux perdre leur éclat doux et son odeur disparaître graduellement pour laisser place à un vide abominable et effrayant. Comme si la mort se faufilait sans avilissement dans les os de son frère pour en pourrir chaque molécule. George ne savait plus quoi faire, il continuait simplement d'attendre, subissant silencieusement.

De toute manière, il n'avait jamais été fait pour agir. Il préférait continuer de coller son jumeau, lui offrant de force chaque millième de son affection et de sa tendresse, le noyant sous des câlins qui ne semblaient même plus être voulus, mais que George savait indispensable pour son jumeau. Malgré le fait qu'il en venait à espérer simplement que ce soit encore le cas, ne sentant presque plus rien de leur lien si unique il y a quelques temps.

Alors pour y remédier, il l'aimait encore plus que jamais, devant tout le monde, il l'enlaçait et ignorait de ce qui pourrait les éloigner un peu plus. Le regard des autres n'existait plus et il débordait d'affection à n'importe quel moment de la journée, n'importe où. Mais cela ne changeait rien, il perdait toujours le contrôle de tout. Et ne comprenait plus rien. De plus, il ne savait pas comment amener le sujet avec Fred, puisqu'ils n'eurent jamais de vraies discussions ensembles, celles qu'on doit obligatoirement avoir pour comprendre quelque chose dont on ne comprend pas le sens. Sans doute pensaient-ils que leur lien gémellaire suffirait à remplacer les mots.

George avait cherché aussi de multiples interprétations, à la recherche d'une hypothèse correcte. Pourquoi le rejetait-il aussi intensément et faiblement à la fois? Lui, le petit bébé de la famille. Il en souffrait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ses baisers repoussés, il en venait à implorer la de ce supplice dans sa chambre, serrant péniblement son coussin entre ses bras et taisant ses pitoyables pleurs en serrant les dents. Son coeur se déchirait bout par bout, souffrant de ses saignements. Il en avait marre de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait, et se détestait pour ne pas être capable de comprendre. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à savoir, c'était que Fred était malade. Mais il avait peur de demander de quoi. Alors il ne cherchait pas. Il n'avait aucun courage, froussard qu'il était.

Il soupira pour une énième fois et décida de rentrer, trouvant l'heure un peu trop tardive. Et puis, son jumeau avait peut-être fini ce qu'il avait à faire. Sans doute lui avouerait-il ce qu'il se passait.

Arrivé à la maison, il fut étrangement dérangé par le silence qui se trouvait dans la maison. Un silence qui ne présentait aucun réconfort. Habituellement, George ressentait un certain bien-être lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, dans son cocon familial. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'eut qu'une sensation désagréable, lui arrachant un frisson inexplicable. Toutes les pièces étaient plongées dans une pénombre inquiétante.

Où était passée sa famille ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun bruit présent ?

George souffrait d'une incompréhension totale. Rien ne semblait vouloir l'aider, ses pensées confuses traversant son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Il sentait qu'il perdait quelque chose, qu'on le lui arrachait cruellement. Ou qu'il lui avait été retiré, il ne savait pas mais cela revenait au même. Il n'aimait pas cela.

Puis il entendit une sorte de sanglot venir d'en haut, suivit de pas trébuchants qui appartiendraient, selon lui, à sa mère. Alerté, il monta rapidement les escaliers et arriva devant sa génitrice, les sourcils froncés par sa perplexité. Il vit ses yeux rouges et humides et la prit immédiatement dans ses bras avant de lui demander ce qu'il se passait d'une voix angoissée. Elle hoqueta longtemps avant de laisser tomber ses bras le long de son corps et de partir dans sa chambre, lui faisant pensé à une âme vide flottant, en peine.

Le plus jeune de la famille exhaussa un sourcil, une boule dans la gorge et ses yeux s'humidifiant. Il se rendit précipitamment dans la chambre de son frère jumeau, juste avant d'être immobilisé par Ron, qui sanglotait aussi, une main sur l'épaule. Comme un geste... de soutien?

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, putain ?! »

Il en avait sérieusement marre, pourquoi tout le monde pleurait comme ça ! Il se déplaça pour passer à côté du plus âgé de la famille et rentra brutalement dans la chambre de son jumeau avant de se bloquer faiblement sur le pas de la porte.

Il eut l'impression que le monde vacilla, choqué par la scène lui faisant odieusement face. Une bombe. Elle venait de lui éclater en plein dans le visage. C'était comme si tout son sang venait de descendre d'un coup, le vidant. Il perdit l'équilibre alors que sa tête commençait à lui tourner affreusement. Putain…

« Fr... Fred… Me-merde, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! »

Pendant un long moment, il ne sut comment réagir. Analysant la situation. Du moins, il essayait. Sa voix ne lui appartenait malheureusement plus, dans un état second c'était incompréhensible. Il ne put demander à son père, qui se tenait là, ce qu'il se passait. Jusqu'à ce que la deuxième bombe n'explose et ne le déchire de part en part. Arthur lâcha la bombe et le détruisit, l'anéantissant entièrement.

Lentement, son monde brisé, des larmes vinrent submerger avec dégoût ses joues, sa gorge lui brûla instantanément et se serra alors que son abdomen se tordait de souffrance. Tous ses membres perdirent leur force, le faisant brusquement tomber à genoux sur le sol pour les lui écorcher légèrement. Il n'en prit même pas compte. Il avait l'impression de recevoir des coups de marteaux secs et violents à l'intérieur de sa tête, qu'on venait de lui arracher son cœur ou bien son âme, de l'écraser sans respect aucun. Pour lui, tout venait de s'effondrer. Mais le plus dur à supporter fut son coeur qui se comprima si durement dans sa cage thoracique, lui arrachant des suffocations insupportables. Son monde se démantela en des milliards de petits morceaux pour se perdre et disparaître et toutes ses couleurs se ternirent, laissant un goût amer en arrière plan. Il avait envie de vomir...

George ne bougea plus, fixant de ses yeux vides son jumeau, son meilleur ami, son frère, son Fred, allongé sur le lit, blafard et sans vie.

C'était impossible. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas vrai. Comment cela pouvait-il être vrai ? Ca ne l'était pas. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui, hein ? Quel but y avait-il à… à…

Un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar, c'était tout. Il devait... juste se réveiller.

Merde, ça faisait tellement mal. Il se traina, tremblant et incertain, près du corps de son double et le prit délicatement dans ses bras dans des gestes robotiques. Non, c'était faux. Il dormait juste. Hein, qu'il dormait...? Pitié, que quelqu'un le rassure.

Tellement douloureux... Ça fait mal... putain, tellement mal.

« Huh... Fred… Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne m'en sortirais jamais sans toi, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ! On a encore tellement de choses à faire encore. Tellement. Tout cela n'aurait servi à rien si tu t'en vas maintenant. C'est toi qui voulais qu'on continue ensemble. Hein, Fred… Fred ! Allez, réveille toi et dis moi que tout va bien. Dis moi que tu vas bien. Allez, quoi, c'est pas compliqué, fais le ! Putain, je t'aime, reviens, maintenant ! ... Ugh... S'il te plait, ne t'en vas pas... Ne pars pas... Me laisse pas seul, Fred ! »

Un cri déchirant retentit. Un seul. Puis plus rien...

FIN ! Mouhahaha *se prend une porte*

Bref. C'est différent, c'est triste, j'étais triste, alors voilà. Autant faire souffrir des personnages o/


End file.
